Oilfield operators perform a series of operations to obtain a producing well. Illustrative operations include drilling a borehole, obtaining logging measurements, inserting casing, cementing the casing in place, perforating the casing at selected points, and fracturing the formation. These operations generally require the use of different downhole components, causing operators to conduct multiple insertions and removals (“trips”) of the bottomhole assembly. Each trip requires an investment of time and resources, and hence operating methods requiring fewer trips are often regarded as advantageous.
While the invention is susceptible to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments thereof are shown by way of example in the drawings and will herein be described in detail. It should be understood, however, that the drawings and detailed description are not intended to limit the disclosure, but on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents and alternatives falling within the scope of the appended claims.